Gundam Pilots
by KaraokeStar
Summary: These are parodies of four disney songs. Please Read and review!!
1. Gundam Pilots

A/N: This is a parody I wrote like almost a year ago. It goes to the tune of "Savages" from the movie Pocahontas. It takes place when Trieze and his troops haven't attacked Libra yet. Enjoy!

WNT=World Nation troops WFT= White Fang Troops

**__**

Gundam Pilots 

****

Trieze: (pacing around talking to his troops) 

What can you expect, from stupid teenage pilots?

Here's what you get when government's diverse

They're evil as we read.

They're only good when dead.

They're juvenile as I said, but worse---

WNT: They're Gundam pilots, Gundam pilots!

Trieze: Barely even human!! 

WNT: Gundam pilots Gundam pilots!

Trieze: (sending troops out to their mobile suits)

Defeat them all right now!

They're not like you and me

Which means they must be EVIL!!!

WNT: We must sound the drums of war!

They're Gundam pilots, Gundam pilots!

Vermin little rebels, 

Now we sound the drums of war!!

(all WNT and Trieze take off in suits toward space)

Milliardo: (sitting in his chair on Libra)

This is what we feared 

But we won't be defeated!

They will understand that they can't win!

Cans: Those pilots are too young,

They cannot think that they've won!!

WFT: We'll crush them like they're made of tin!!

They're Gundam pilots, Gundam pilots!

Barely even human!

Gundam pilots, Gundam pilots!

Milliardo: Nuisance from the start.

Cans: They're different from us

Which means they can't be trusted!

Milliardo: We must sound the drums of war!!

WFT: They're Gundam pilots, Gundam pilots!

First we deal with Earth's force 

Then we sound the drums of war!

1 earth soldier: Let's destroy all five, men!!

WNT: Gundam pilots, Gundam Pilots!

Trieze: Now it's up to you, men!

WFT: Gundam Pilots!

WNT: Gundam pilots!

Everyone: NOW WE SOUND THE DRUMS OF WAR!!!

(everyone is now in space planning the attack for the following day now)

A/N: I hope you like it!! If I get enough reviews I'll write the next part. Otherwise, that's all!!! Please read and review!!! 


	2. Up Here in Space

A/N: Ok this is to the tune of "Under the Sea" from the Disney Movie "The Little Mermaid" Please read 

and review!!!!

Up Here in Space

Relena: (looks out Libra window at the Earth) ~sigh~

Milliardo: (sees Relena) 

The sunlight is always brighter,

In somebody else's place.

You dream about going back there,

But that is a big mistake.

Just see the darkness around you!

Up here in outer space.

Such wonderful people round you;

What more are you askin' for.

(bright colorful lights turn on and Milliardo starts to dance)

Milliardo: Up here in space

Up here in space.

Sister we're careless up where it's airless 

Take it from me!

Down on the Earth they work away,

Out on the land they slave away,

While we delightin' in all our fightin'

Up here in space.

(other White Fang members start to dance)

Milliardo: Up here everyone is happy.

As they, with the darkness, meet.

The people on Earth ain't happy.

They sad `cause they're in the heat.

But people on land is lucky

Listen to this girls and boys,

One day when I get angry

White Fang Soldier: Guess whose gonna be destroyed?

Milliardo: Up here in space

Up here in space.

No one can beat us,

But they try, 

They're so common place!

We what the earth folk like to oppress

In outer space we get a rest

We got no troubles life is the bubbles!

Up here in space!

(Relena looks confused; White fang members start to play instruments. Milliardo has a microphone)

Milliardo: Since life is cool here 

We make the rules here

Naturally!!!

Even old cans and his brother Lance

They got the urge to sing and dance!!

We got the spirit,

You've gotta hear it 

Up here in space!

Sir Newt plays the flute

And Garth plays the harp

Lance plays the bass,

They're all soundin' sharp!

Cass plays the brass

And Cans plays the pans

And Luke is the Duke of Soul

Even Ray, he can play

And Lings on the strings

The Count's rockin' out

And Dorothy, she sings

The pilots, and Matt

They know where it's at

And ain't it such a show?

(Hilde sneaks in and says something to Relena, While everyone dances, they sneak out)

Milliardo: Up here in space

Up here in space!

When Miss Marlene begin the beguine its music to me!!!

Milliardo and soldiers: What do the got?

A lot of land.

We've got the hottest officer's band

Even old Cans here knows how to jam here

Up here in space

Each little thug here cuttin' a rug here 

Up here in space

Each little soldier knows how to yodel 

That's why we're smarter

Up where it's darker

Ya we all happy, but not too sappy

Up here in space!

(song ends and everyone realizes Relena left)

Dorothy: After our most convincing speech , she still doesn't have any respect.

A/N: I have one more parody for Gundam Wing but I'm not gonna upload it unless I get more reviews, even if they're flames. So please read and review!!


	3. Friends Like Us

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea! 

A/N: Ok here is the third parody. I hope you like it. The scene is on Peacemillion and Hilde just was brought back. Some of this stuff couldn't have happened and I accidentally made Duo a little stupid. Sorry!

**__**

Friends Like Us

Duo: Hey what's going on?

****

Trowa: Well Relena-

****

Duo: You mean that's Heero's got a date with Relena?

****

Heero: Duo I have to save Relena-

****

Duo: (Not paying attention) {singing} Heero's got a date with Relena, Heero's got a date with Relena!

****

Quatre: It's hopeless.

****

Wufei: That baka's just a complete idiot.

****

Duo: But wait! Heero you're gonna need our help! (Yells at no one in particular) START THE MUSIC!!

(Music starts) Come on guys sing with me! {singing} Well, Milliardo had that birdy mask. Khushranada built the Epyon. But Heero you're in luck 'cause you're with us. And we're stronger than Tef-y-lon! 

(a/n: Teflon, as in the pots and pans material)

****

Duo: {still singing, only now he's dancing around the room} You got some, power in you're Gundam now.

And some best pals here with you!! (Heero glares) You got some PUNCH pizzazz, and you know how, see all you gotta do is just say "MOO!!" (music stops)

****

Heero: I will not say moo. And-

****

Duo: (gets a huge grin on his face) But you just did! (Other Gundam pilots shake their heads) Start the music! (Music starts) And we'll say-

****

All except Heero: Hey Heero Yuy sir, Don't even make a fuss!

****

Quatre: Let us getcha ready-

****

Duo: You got a date!

****

All except Heero: You ain't never had some friends like us!

****

Wufei: I don't know why I'm here-

****

Duo: But he'll help ya 'cause he must! (Duo chains Wufei to a chair)

****

Duo: C'mon tell us what you need help with 

All except Heero: You ain't never had some friends like us!

****

Wufei: This is just pure injustice! 

****

Duo: (Not listening to Wufei) You've got a date with Relena!

****

Trowa: Say what you wish.

****

Quatre: It's yours try this-

****

Duo: How bout a little more bak-la-va?

****

Quatre: (hands gun to Heero) You'll need a loaded gun-

****

Duo: And a cool to tux. 

****

All except Heero: We're all ready to help ya, see, You ain't ever had had some friends like us!

(Music stops again. Hilde and Cathy come in)

****

Hilde: Hey, what's up?

****

Duo: {singing} Heero's got a date with Relena! Heero's got a date with Relena! (Hilde rolls her eyes)

****

Cathy: Oh so that's why Wufei is chained to a chair and Heero's trying to sneak out. (Duo stops Heero)

****

Duo: Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find the best outfit for Heero! (Music begins as Duo runs around, knocking things over) Wa-ah ah!

****

Hilde: (shaking head in annoyance) Oh my.

****

Duo: (throwing garments at Heero) Wa-ah oh!

****

Cathy: (about to fall over from laughing) Oh no!

****

Duo: Wa-ah ah! (stops running) Na na na! (rides unicycle around room) Can your friends do this? (jumps off and stands on his head) Can your friends do that? Can your friends get this- (opens door and picks up pizza) -from the doormat? (runs to door) Can your friends go POOF! (Duo opens the door and a group of girls come in and fawn over Gundam pilots) Well looky here! (Hilde glares at Duo) Can your friends go abracadabra! Let 'er rip! 

****

Hilde: I'm gonna make you disappear! (Duo yelps as Hilde chases him out of the room)

****

Wufei: So don't just stand there! Quickly untie me!

****

Quatre: We'll help ya out, and that's a fact!

****

Trowa: We gotta get Heero out.

****

Quatre: Now don't pout!

****

Cathy: (keeping a look out for Duo) Quickly before you know who comes right back!

****

Trowa: We gotta powerful urge to help ya out.

****

Quatre: So whatcha want? We just gotta know.

****

Wufei: You got a plan that's three miles long no doubt! (Quatre, Cathy and Trowa help save Heero from the pile of clothes and shoes that Duo threw on him) Now all you gotta do is go-go-GO! (Duo enters carrying three ties.)

****

Duo: So, Heero, Yuy sir, have a tie or two or three! (throws ties at Heero. Heero throws them on the ground and leaves.)

****

Trowa: (to Duo) Get on with it!  
**Wufei: **You idiot!

****

Duo: (Not paying any attention and dancing in a circle) You ain't never had some friends, never had some friends. You ain't never had some friends, never had some friends. You ain't NEVER (kicks) had some (kicks again) Friends like US! (others unchain Wufei) Wa-ah ah! (others chain up Duo) Wa-ah-ah! (others stand back to wait until Duo notices) You ain't never had some friends like us! Yeah! (song ends) (looks around) {speaking} Hey wait! Where's Heero? (everyone else falls over Sailor Moon style)

****

Quatre: Duo, were you even paying attention to where Heero said he was going?

****

Duo: Yeah, he said he was going to see Relena.

****

Trowa: No, he said he was going to save Relena. Remember, she's on Libra?

****

Duo: Oh so that's where she is. (suddenly sees that Wufei's not chained up) Hey Wuffie, how come you're not chained up? (realizes that he is chained up) Hey unchain me! 

A/N: Ok so there's the last one. If I get, say, five reviews there will be one more. If not, this is the end. Well, please review! ****


	4. Gundam Pilots Part II

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea!

A/N: Well, I decided to finish this. I hope you like it! There is one more chapter I might post if I ever find where I put it, but I doubt I'll find it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Oh yeah, on a side note, this chapter was co-written with my two sisters The Ice Princess and SuperStarGirl. Well Please review!

A/N2: Please FF. net! Don't get mad, I think that this is technically in script form but it is a song parody! If it is still not allowed, I'll be glad to rewrite and repost it!

**__**

Gundam Pilots Part II

Trieze: (Pink Bunny Rabbit alarm clock goes off, Trieze hops out of bed) This will be the time!! (spoken) Get in your suits men!! (Trieze runs it breakfast room and grabs a donut, then he rushes to his mobile suit) 

Zechs: (Directing soldiers around in his Sailor Moon pajamas) We will be the victors!! (spoken) Let's go soldiers! (Zechs rushes to change into a more appropriate fighting outfit) 

WNT & WFT: We will see them blow up into dust! (both forces take off)

Relena: (Put on coat over PJ's and Gets into space craft) I've got to see what I can do to stop them all from fighting!

WFT: We will make our move!

Relena: Got to stop them; see me fly! (Spacecraft takes off)

WFT: Now we go out fighting.

Relena: Gundam pilots please don't die!

WNT & WFT: Then we'll defeat those pilots. They'll be dust!

Relena: I must stop this horrid fight, stop this battle in the sky!

WNT & WFT: It's them or us! They're just a bunch of repellent-

WNT: Gundam pilots!

WFT: Gundam pilots!

Cans: Annoying!

Lady Une: Bothersome!

Trieze: Get them!

WFT: Gundam pilots!

WNT: Gundam Pilots!

Gundam Pilots: (Sitting in a room reading magazines) Why are we just sitting here? (take off to fight leaving magazines all over the room))

WFT, WNT and GP: Destroy their mobile suits, so there's not a scrap left!

(Note the following lines happen simultaneously)

Relena: How loud-

Trieze and Zechs: We will sound the drums of war! Now we sound the drums of war!

Relena: (this line is very spread out) -are the drums of war?

Trieze and Zechs: Now we see the end of trying to be friends!

Relena: Is the death of all earth and space justified in this--

All Soldiers: Of course it means the drums of-

Everyone: WAR!!!!!

A/N: So, that's it! I hope you like it! It's to the tune of "Savages Part II" from Pocahontas. Well, please review!


End file.
